My Prey I Fell in Love With
by ileamc
Summary: Edward drank from humans again. He finds himself wanting to drink blood from an innocent girl, but he finds himself falling in love with her. This is my first Fanfic by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i dont own twilight. but i wish. okay before reading my mythologhy will be different. everything id the same except how to become a vampire.**

**first a vampire bites a human and drinks some of the blood. after that the vampire waits a few minutes so the venom will flow in the blood the vampire drank. the vampire bites its own wrist or throat exposing the blood and the human drinks it. the pain feels like fire but a little worse and it takes 30 minutes to an hour for the transformation to be complete. **

Ever since I ran away from Carlisle again I decided to hunt humans again. Using my mind power I could avoid innocent and drink those who are evil. One night I walked down the dark alley. I was thirsty for blood. I paused and heard someone's thoughts.

_Why is he keep on following me_?

Then I heard a scream coming from that girl. _Please someone help me_!

_She can escape from me now_. That made me furious. I ran and found a man gripping on the girls jugular with his other hand trying to rip off her shirt." HELP ME!!!" I stood behind him.

"Hey go pick on someone else."

"What you are not getting this chick find someone else."

I chuckled. "I came to torture you for what you are doing to her."

"Try me." I grabbed his throat. I looked at the girl.

"Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

She nodded and ran away. I took my eyes off of her and looked at the man. He was trying to break my grasp. "There is nothing you can do now." And I chuckled. I opened my mouth exposing my fangs and sank my teeth into his throat drinking his blood. I was finished and dragged him in an old ware house. I walked down the alley to the woods. All of the sudden I smelled a sweet floral scent. I followed the scent and I found myself behind a house in the backyard. I walked to the front of the house and I saw a girl that looked my age. She was on the computer checking her messages. I was so frustrated. I could not read her thoughts. I smelled her scent and I wanted her blood very badly. She turned off her lights and she went to bed. I waited a little bit so she was asleep. I climbed up the tree and opened her window exposing her sweet scent.

_**Read and Review I will update soon!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered her room filling the room with her scent I saw her lying on the bed sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

I walked towards her slowly so she won't wake up and she turned her head away exposing her neck. I gently sat on the edge of her bed and leaned down inhaled her sweet scent.

I lightly traced my fingers down her throat. Her skin was so soft and warm. My fangs began to grow and lightly nibbled on her skin. I wanted so badly to pierce the flesh and drink her sweet liguid flowing in her viens.

Something stopped me. The monster side of me wanted to kill this innocent girl but my good side wanted to resist drinking her blood. She began to stir. Suddenly I heard her voice.

"Its too green here." Minutes past. " I miss you Mom"

Oh for the love of god she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life. With her beautiful form and her voice she was like an angel to me.

I decided to stay for a little bit and so I walked towards the rocking chair in the corner and sat down watching this angel sleep. When she was breathing I matched with her to be even with her.

The morning came and I heard someone walking towards this room and I was out the window but was in the trees. I heard that someone's thoughts.

_Oh Bella is still sleeping well I am going to work. _ Her name is Bella. When he walked out I noticed it was Chief Swan. Oh so her name is Bella Swan the daughter of the chief of the police in Forks.

The phone rang and Bella picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I wanted to know if you can go to the mall with me,"

"Yes I would love to, When?"

"Today, I will pick you up at 2 okay?"

"Okay Jessica bye"

Time for me to follow her from any danger in Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 o clock and Bella walked out of the house and locked the door. A white Mercury was parked agianst the curb of her drive way and Bella walked to the car.

"Hey Bella," I saw a girl with fuzzy light brown hair. _Oh I can't wait until I tell Bella that I have a boyfriend_. Wow good for you. You should not brag to Bella about you having a boyfriend. Stupid girl. I chuckled at that thought.

"Hey Jess," She sounded a little excited but not showing it like how Jessica is. Bella got in the car and they drove away.

I ran to my meadow where I have my haven. I got in my nice shiny volvo and drove where I made a trail. I turned on the cd player and put it on Debussy. I enjoy 50s music. I dont like country or Rap and I dont like the 70s. I felt relaxed but strangly anxious. I was worried about Bella.

I finally arrived in Port Angeles. I noticed she come yet. Oh I am a fast driver...I forgot that. I waited and waited.

Finally she arrived. She got out of the car with Jessica and another girl. She is tall and quiet. I also saw a blonde haired boy with a baby face. They all got out and Jessica began to hold hands with I asume her boyfriend. _I am so glad I am going out with Mike_. Oh so his name is Mike. Bella looked uncomfortable being around them.

_Wow Bella she is fine I would go out with her instead of Jessica._ That came from Mike. Right after that I felt a strange feeling that wanted me to protected Bella from him... no not just him but Jessica.

The tall girl started to talk to Bella. " Are you okay?" _She does not look happy_.

" Yeah Mike is annoying I can tell he likes me but I don't like him at all. And Jessica would never shut up."

" Well she is like that and it is annoying too."

I felt relieved but I still had that strange feeling. She don't like Mike, it feels like that I am protecting Bella but why? I mean I dont know about her very well. They all walked to the mall and went inside. Insuspitiously I walked in and I decided to go to the music store and see any cds that I like and listening to Jessica Mike and that tall girl's thoughts.

_Oh she is going to the bookstore okay well she needs to wait at La Bella Italia._

_Why does she want us not to follow her._ Seconds past_. Yea right she wants to get away from us I think._

After that nothing was said. I walked out of the music store and walked outside of the mall. I got in my car and began to drive around the town. I caught her scent and turned on a street where she turned and I saw the bookstore. I drove by the store and it said CLOSED. I began to drive a little further.

Suddenly I could not smell her anymore.

_**Read and Review!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I could not smell her anymore I began to panic. I dont understand. How could she have done that? Did she want to get away from her friends or what.? Well I got in my car and drove around town and began to search peoples thoughts in the streets.

I found nothing. I dont understand why she would do this. She told her friends that she wanted to go to the bookstore alone and it was closed and now I could not smell her.

_Where did she go?_ I kept asking that to myself so many times. She is so unpredictable. Is she a danger magnet or something?

I think she is. I have been raoming the streets searching peoples thoughts to see if anyone noticed her so I can easily track her. This is going to be difficult now. She is my only exception.

Also I drove around to find her scent and still I found nothing. I have been searching the streets for an half an hour. But I still paniced. I was thinking two things that might happened to her.

First: _She got kidnapped and got raped_.

Two: _She was attacked by a vampire_.

I shuddered at that thought. She does smell absolutely lusious. But a vampire can walk out of nowhere and attack her before she knows it.

When I searched in the streets there were thoughts that caught my attention. They noticed her but not in a good way.

The bad way.

I heard one thought. _Oh look at that ass I want some of that._

_Wow she is hot. oh babe dont go anywhere._

_We can have some fun with her. She is so defenseless_.

_Well I am going to rape her and we will enjoy her screaming and yelling for help. Well no one will save her anyway._

I became angry. VERY angry. How dare they think about Bella like that. I began to feel my fangs growing long and burning at the back of my throat filled with thirst.

I noticed I became very thirsty. I wanted to attack them so bad drinking there blood. But what about Bella? How would she react if I attacked those men right in front of her? Would she be frightened or grateful? No I dont want her to be afraid of me if I saved her. God I hope not. Well there is only one way to find out.

I got out of the car and walked around to find her scent and where the voices came from.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It came from Bella. Good girl now I just need to find your scent to find you.

Well I found her scent and followed it. I heard her scream again and I ran in the dark alley. I finally saw her pinned agianst the wall surrounded by four men. Two holding her against the wall and the other two ready to rape her. Well one man was about to rip off her shirt, but I suddenly stood right behind him and grabbed his arm away from her.

I jerked his arm back and I broke his arm with a loud crack and kicked him and he fell to the ground yelping in pain.

"Let her go! NOW!!!" I demanded. The other man that was going to rape her grabbed me from behind and tried to strangle me. I laughed an evil laugh. He was so weak. I looked at Bella she looked frightened and grateful a little bit. Was she frightened of me or them? Well I guess I have to find out.

I elbowed him hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He could not breath all of the sudden. I grabbed the two men that held Bella by their throats and held them up off the ground. I looked at the men and I looked at her. She stood there watching what I might do. She should not see what I am about to do.

"Run! There is a silver car at the corner. Wait for me to return. Go!!" I commanded. I saw her running but she tripped and fell. Well she got up and and made it in time. Gosh she must be clumsy or something.

I looked back at the men and gave them an evil smile. They saw my fangs and stared at me with wide eyes.

'Who are you?"

I chuckled. "I am not the person you think I am." I opened my mouth exposing my fangs and drank from both of them. I dropped the dead bodies and faced the two men that were on the ground. I gave them my evil glare.

"I cant believe you ruined our fun!!" I shrugged and growled at the second man and leaned down and drank his blood.

Now for the main one. I grabbed his throat but he was laying on the ground. "Okay okay I surrender!"

I laughed. "There are no surrendering here."

"What are you?!"

"I am a vampire." I opened my mouth and sank my teeth in to his flesh. The warm crimson liquid began to flow down my throat. After I drained him dry I raised my head and felt the blood on my lips to my chin. I looked at the corner and she was there.

Uh oh she saw me. I looked at her expression and I could not predict it. I could not tell if she was scared or not. I carried the bodies and dumped them in the dumpster inside of an old warehouse.

I walked out and headed to my car. I turned to the corner and I saw her.

She was against the wall with her head in her hands. I walked to her slowly and reached out my death pale hand. I lightly touched her shoulder and she winced. She looked up and she looked relieved.

"Thank you for saving me who ever you are..." She hesitated.

"Edward and your welcome. You should never walk alone in a dark ally this time of day."

She nodded. "I know it was stupid for me to-" I cut her off.

"Shhhhh." I sushed her. "Its over now you have nothing to worry about. Come I should take you home."

"But my friends told me to meet them at the Italian restaurant."

"Okay I will drive you there." I walked towards my Volvo and opened the passenger door for her. She hesitated but walked slowly never leaving eye contact with me. She reached the door.

"I know you saved me but you promise that you will never hurt me?" She asked.

"I promise I will never hurt you."

"Okay." She smiled and got in the car. I shut the door gently and I was in the car starting the engine. I noticed when she jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Sorry," I murmured. When I started the engine, it purred and we drove towards what she was told to meet.

**_I kinda ran out of ideas Review and email me for any ideas of what should happen next._**


	5. Chapter 5

When we were on the road every now and then I would look at her beautiful features. But there was silence but I dont care. All I care about is that she is safe.

Well not really safe. She is sitting right next to me and her scent was lusious. Something inside of me was telling me that I can resist drinking her blood. But these feelings I am having about her was pretty strong. A soft beautiful vioce brought me back to reality.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a vampire or something like that?" There was no fear in her vioce but there was curiosity.

I sighed. "Yes I am." She nodded and looked out the window. Minutes past. "Are you frightened?"

"No actually." I wish I can read her mind. This was pure torture.

"So what are you thinking right now?"

"Um I am just thinking why you are not biting me and drinking my blood." She was editing her words before they came out of her mouth. Damn she needs to tell me everything she is thinking.

"Okay what were you thinking when I saved you? And when you saw me killing them when I said dont look?"I was a little angry at her at the last part.

"I was thinking that you were not human, that you were different. You came out of thin air even when those men were blocking my view. Well the second question in a way I felt relieved and I dont know why and deep inside of me wanted to be afraid of you but I did not feel the fear inside of me."

"Well you should be afraid of me. I am dangerous to you than anyone else."

"So why are you not attacking me?"

"To be honest I dont know I have been having these feelings about you ever since tonight." I did not want to tell her that I had these feelings yesterday because she did not know me or met me.

"And what are those feelings?"

"I cant really describe it. I had never had these feelings before."

"Well can you describe them to me?" she asked.

"Well no actually I think I can figure out sooner or later." I lied. We arrived at the restraunt and I saw her friends just walking out. We got out of the car and they stared at us with wide eyes.

"Uh Bella where have you been?" That was Jessica. Lie to her. "Oh who is this?" _He is so Hot I want his number_.

"I got lost and I ran into him. We knew each other in Pheonix." She was a good lair... at times.

"What is his name?" Bella glared at her. _Oh she is afraid that I am going to take him away from her well I might_. I chuckled that no one could hear me.

"So Bella are you coming or not?" _Yeah you are going to tell me everything._

"I can take Bella home." I defended Bella from Jessica's questions that she was going to ask.

"Oh...Um...okay, see you later Bella and who ever you are."

"Bye Jessica." She groaned. And Jessica and them walked to their car. "Thanks I dont want to answer all of her annoying questions. It bugs me."

"Anytime Bella." Now its just me and her. It was getting late and I asked her if she wanted anything to eat but she said no. i opened the car door and Bella got in and I got in the car started the engine. We drove to the night. I would be asking her questions about her past and everything but the look on her face seems that she is uncomfortable telling me her past. I dont want her to feel uncomfortable being around me. Not because I am a vampire its just that she thinks that she is teeling about her life to a stranger. I parked on the curb of her driveway and she was about to get out but I stopped her.

"Bella?" She turned her head slowly towards me.

"Yes?" She seemed eager to hear what I am about to say.

"Dont go into the woods alone alright?" She narrowed her eyes. "Oh and sleep well Bella." She smiled and got out of the car.

"Okay, bye and thank you for everything."

"Bye Bella." She got out of the car and walked inside her house. I drove as fast as I could to watch Bella sleep again. I parked my car in the driveway of my haven and ran to her house. All of the lights were off and I asumed they were sleeping. I climbed the tree and opened the window. I got in and Bella was not in her bed. She was taking a shower. I waited for a few minutes until the shower turned off I hid in the shadows where she cannot see with her human eyes. She was walking into her room when she said,

"I wish Edward was here right now."She wanted me to be here with her? But how? Does she like me or is she attracted to or does she... love me.

She walked towards her bed but I accidently kicked an object and she stopped and turned around.

"Whos there? Edward?" I went ahead and stepped forward.

"Yes?" She turned around to me and gasp. And then she past out.


	6. PLEASE READ!

**_Author's Note: I need more reviews!!!! Just tell me or review or email me telling me what can I do to improve this story to make it better. I really love this story but if you wont review then I am finished with this story and starting a new one that is untitled!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Wow I can't believe this vampire boy saved me from those sickose. He is so gorgous of course. I am so glad that Edward took me home instead of Jessica. Man if you met a boy and if Jessica saw then she will bombared you with constant questions. It is annoying.

He dropped me off over at my house but how did he know where I live? I mean I have never met him before.

For some reason I am in love with him. This is ubsurd, I only known him for half an hour maybe. He is somehow my mysterious savior.

Well anyway Charlie went to bed and I took a hot shower. I let the hot water soak and relax my muscles. It was soothing. I squeezed some of my favorite shampoo that was strawberry flavored and rubbed it to my scalp. I rinsed it off and turned off the water. I got out of the shower and dried off throughly. I put on a t-shirt and sweats and brushed the tangles out of my hair. I blowed dried my hair but since I was to lazy to blow dry it completely I just turned off the blowdryer leaving my hair a little dry. I walked out of the bathroom and went straight across to my bedroom.

On my way to my room I said" I wish Edward was here right now" to my self. I walked in my dark room and it was very quiet. I felt unusual presance in my room. I ignored it and walked towards my bed. I heard a noise coming from behind me. "Who's there? Edward?"

"Yes?" I turned around where that soft musical velvet voice came from and gasped seeing Edward my savior step out from the darkness in my room towards me. And then everything went black.

EPOV

Before she fell to the ground I caught her and carried her to her bed. I covered her up and I heard a tap on my window. I froze and saw it was... Alice?

_Edward come outside I need to talk to you! _I nodded and walked to the window. I stepped outside and we were in the woods.

"Okay Alice what do you want?"

"Oh Edward I missed you everyone misses you. We are moving back and since you drink from humans you need to drink from animals agian. And also who was that girl that you were with?"

"Oh her name is Bella I saved her from those rapists. I am having these unknown feelings I have never had before in my life."

"Well can you describe them?"

"Well not really but I can say that I dont want to leave her. I cant live without her."

She gasped." Uh Edward I think you are in love with her." In love with her thats impossible! I am falling in love with a human? This does not make sense.

"But dont worry Edward she loves you. I can tell trust me. Well if you want to be with her go ahead and I suggest you feed off on animal blood than human blood. Sometimes you look fierce with those red eyes. I got to go I need to help them pack thier stuff so we can move back." I nodded and she disappeared.

I ran back to her house to her window and I saw that she was sleeping. I snuck in and I found the rocking chair in the dark corner of her room and sat down watching this beautiful angel sleep. Tomorrow morning before she wakes up I will leave.

I have decided to drink blood from animals and go back to my family. But I will see Bella again. I got out a peice of paper and wrote a note to her. I was done and put the not on her night stand. I watched her sleep until the sun came up. It was 5 in the morning and I left preparing to see my family agian and of course Bella.


	8. AN: Help please

**AN: Everyone I need your help. The TAKS test ( Texas Assessment of Knowledge And Skills) is coming up. I have been really stressed out because of the english test. I am going to take the test on Feb. 20th. I need to study but I need some assistance please. That is the reason I have not been updating. **

**I know some of you hate Author notes but bare with me.**

**Review ans give me a summary or anything and I can see what I can do.**

**Thanks I Luv Ya!!!!**

**Oh another thing if I get any ideas from any of you and I update you will be posted on the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I havent updated in a while. Well here it is.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could and I saw my family unpacking their things. I was greeted by Esme then Emmett Rosalie Jasper Alice and last but not least Carlisle.

"Hello Edward we missed you so much, so are you still drinking from humans?" He looked concern.

"Well not anymore until I met this girl name Bella."

"Is she human?"

"Yes she is."

"Does she know our secret?"

"To be honest yes." He looked a little angry.

'Hmm, we need an explanation about this girl. Come inside and tell us everything." He commanded. It has been years since I saw him angry.

* * *

I helped unpack and we were gathered in the dining room when we were finished.

"Alright tell us from the very beginning." Carlisle demanded.

"Okay one night I was walking down the alley and I heard those bad rapists minds and they were going to rape this one girl and I saved her. She does not know that I drained the rapists. She ran away when I told her to. After that I smelled a scent that was mouthwatering. I found myself in front of Bella's house. I know it was rude but I snuck in into her window. She was sleeping though she never noticed me she did not wake up."

"Really?"

"Yes Im not lying."

"What!? Damn right he is lying!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie language," Esme said.

"Fine! Well This Isabella girl will expose our secret."

"Her name is Bella. No she wont. I trust her. Is a matter of fact I trust her with my life."

They all gasped.

Esme: _What? he trust her with his life?_

Carlisle:_ I think he is in love. Wow_

Alice: _Oh my gosh I never saw that coming._

Jasper: _woah I feel his emotions. He is in love with Bella._

Emmett: _Dude is he serious?_

Rosalie: _What!? No way! _

"Dang Rosalie stop the yelling!" I shouted.

"No!" She yelled back.

"Edward Rosalie cut it out." Carlisle raised his voice. "Alice check and see if she would expose our secret." She nodded and closed her eyes.

I hope to god she wont see her spilling our secret. She opened her eyes.

"She will not expose our secret. The visons are crystal clear."

"Good well... " Carlisle said.

Rosalie interupped him. "Huh? Yeah right she will. Your visons are wrong."

"Hey dont say that!"

"Rosalie! stop. Yes she is a human but that doesnt mean she would expose our secrets. You dont even know her. We dont even know her." Esme was on my side.

"Well he does." She pointed a finger at me. I glared. "You Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if she expose our secret then we will have to kill her."

"NO!!"

"Rosalie Stop!" Carlisle shouted.

"Fine!!." she yelled and ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Edward it will be best if we all meet her. Just ignore Rosalie."

"Yeah I agree but I have to ask her first."

"That will be fine. I have a feeling she will trust us."

"I think so too. Well Im going to Bella's. I'll be back later." And I was out the door in my car and drove to see Bella again. _My_ Bella.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry if its short but just bare with me. Please review._**


	10. sneek preview

**AN: I do not know if yall reviewed the last chapter but this page is a sneek preview of whats going to happen. Well here it is.**

* * *

Edward takes Bella to meet his family. They automaticly accept her as a part of a family. Well there was a storm coming but Bella does not watch them play baseball. While Bella is at home a vampire meets the Cullens. He hunts humans. Well he smells Bella on Edward and he is searching her. Well the vampire winds up killing Charlie and was about to kill Bella. Bella gets injured pretty badly and Edward decides if she will live or not. Since he loves her so much he decides to turn her into a vampire.

_**Please review this sneek preview including the last chapter.**_


End file.
